


On The Road

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Erections, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: They'd been on the road for hours, the steady drone of tires against pavement wearing just at the edges of frayed nerves, the scent of stale coffee mingling with the leftover taco remnants in the bag at Damian's feet. Honestly, if they'd had the time, they should have stopped half an hour ago, found a place to pull over and at least stretch their legs; but, it was late, the mindless time in the dead of the night where no one else drifted between cities aside from the long haul truckers who were paid by the job. Even the truckers paid by the hour had long since pulled over, called it a night on the exit ramps in the middle of nowhere or the abandoned parking lots just off the interstate.





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #17 Make a Wish.  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena
> 
> Urination tag for people taking a piss, not for watersports, just a head's up.

They'd been on the road for hours, the steady drone of tires against pavement wearing just at the edges of frayed nerves, the scent of stale coffee mingling with the leftover taco remnants in the bag at Damian's feet. Honestly, if they'd had the time, they should have stopped half an hour ago, found a place to pull over and at least stretch their legs; but, it was late, the mindless time in the dead of the night where no one else drifted between cities aside from the long haul truckers who were paid by the job. Even the truckers paid by the hour had long since pulled over, called it a night on the exit ramps in the middle of nowhere or the abandoned parking lots just off the interstate. 

Damian reached for the power button on the radio, jabbed it once to turn it off and settled back in his seat. Even the music was grating now, pushing him closer to letting his annoyance out in a sudden burst of anger instead of keeping it neatly tucked inside. The silence that descended was welcome, something he breathed a sigh of relief for as he tipped his head back against the headrest and examined the roof of the car. 

Beside him, Grayson shifted in his seat, the creak of it obvious in the now nearly silent car. Damian caught the way his breath hitched, and Damian took note of how he looked like he was trying to disappear into the seat, one hand on the wheel, one fisted and resting against his cheek, elbow propped on the windowsill. Bored, perhaps, or maybe just road-weary. It wasn't like the first leg had been any easier on Damian.

He lolled his head to the side just enough to actually study Dick's profile, the way the occasional light along the interstate brought him into stark relief, the strong structure of his jaw and nose, the way it engraved his cheekbones and made his slightly parted lips look like they'd been sculpted in marble. 

Looking away, Damian forced his eyes past Grayson and out toward the world beyond the windows, to the low roll of foothills to the east and then beyond that to the mountains so far off they didn't even look like mountains from here. Moonlight lit the cloudless sky and Damian wished they had a sunroof, so he could look up at the stars and see them in a world mostly unpolluted by the lights of the world around them. 

Dick's seat creaked again and Damian's ears attuned to the newest hitch in his breath, to the almost fearful waver that came just behind it. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and Damian let his gaze travel over tense shoulders and down along the rigid length of his right arm all the way to the white-knuckled grip he held on the steering wheel. The smallest frown tugged at his lips as he studied those fingers, so tight it had to be uncomfortable, gripping as if he were trying to prevent some other action through this one alone. His eyes flicked to the dashboard, watched the digital readout of their speed climb another five miles per hour and then rapidly accelerate towards almost ninety. While that speed was normal for Damian – after all he was the acknowledged lead-foot in the car – it wasn't for Dick. He was the one who insisted they remain within the 'safe zone' – his words, not Damian's – of five to ten over and stop 'pushing it' so they didn't get a pointless ticket. With speed limit signs currently stating seventy five and Dick's foot rapidly hurdling them past ninety, Damian got the hint that something was wrong.

Flicking his eyes back to Dick's face, he studied everything he could about it. His breathing was quicker than usual, though only by a touch, like he was trying to keep it regulated. His lips were parted in a way that implied it wasn't nearly enough air for him despite how much he was trying to force it to be. Whenever he swallowed, his tongue slid out to wet his lips right after, and then his breath would hitch for the barest moment.

It hit Damian like a fastball to the gut what it had to be. He let his eyes drag over Dick's body again – the slouched posture, the strain of his arm, his toned abdomen – and then down to his lap. Dick's basketball shorts had been twisted up around his thighs by the long drive and it was probably a good thing too, given how much his cock was tenting the leg of them already. 

Dick's breath hitched again and Damian watched as his hips arched just the slightest amount and then forcibly settled. He watched thigh muscles tense, heard breath stutter, and then sat in awe as Grayson's cock flexed, a little wet spot forming at the head. Damian's heart pounded in his chest as he stared at it. As a teenager, he'd _dreamed_ of something like this, of finally seeing Grayson all worked up and finding out just how much he was packing, maybe even convincing him to somehow show him all he had. 

As an adult though, he'd scolded himself for ever thinking wishes like that would come true. While he had been pretty forthcoming about his own sexuality as he'd slogged his way through understanding it, he'd also figured out a long time ago that Dick wasn't nearly so comfortable in his own skin. Sure, he was fine if he had the hots for a lady, but the instant he started to feel something for a guy, he'd shut down so hard it was _obvious_ what was happening. He'd only seen it happen twice over the years and while it'd once left him hopeful he could draw Dick out one day, it now only settled like a stone in his gut, whispering to him of how many things had to have gone sour in Dick's life for someone like him to hide such a thing from the world.

He'd never asked, hadn't wanted to pry into what was clearly a painful topic for Dick, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. He wanted to understand, to put his thumb on the crux of the issue and soothe it all away, like Dick had done to so many of his own problems over the years. Now, presented with Dick's obvious issue and how poorly he was handling it in comparison to how Damian had seen him brush off all the times when one of his girlfriends had gotten him riled up, he _knew_ it had to be thoughts Dick wasn't entirely comfortable with that were causing this reaction. 

For an instant, Damian let himself live in a fantasy, in a world where he'd slide his hand over the console and rest it on Dick's thigh and things would end with Grayson's cock in his hand, his own length throbbing in his jeans. He cut it off the instant he felt the first physical response of arousal jolt through him, instead shifted himself so he could watch but not get caught doing it and shoved one foot up against the dash to hide any further reaction his body may have had for him.

"I'll need to stop for a piss break soon." He let the words out easily enough, offered them as an easy out for Dick to use. Blame it on Damian, not on himself.

Dick's next breath was shaky, unhidden for what it was and when he glanced over, Dick's fist was pressed against his mouth hard enough his lips were reddening from it. The seat creaked again and Damian didn't stop his eyes from flicking down, watching as Grayson's hips arched and then rolled, his thighs trembling before he slowly lowered himself back down to the seat and took in another shuddering breath. His fingers slowly peeled away from the steering wheel, one at a time, flexing and then coming to rest on the leather once again. 

Desire wound its way through Damian's veins until his pulse was pounding between his legs, until his cock was nearing the point of needing to be adjusted where it was trapped in his jeans. His eyes couldn't leave Grayson's cock, the way it was nearly about to reveal itself from the leg hole of his shorts. It flexed, bringing the material up with it and another rush of precum dampened the fabric around the tip. Dick's breath shook and then he held it. His thighs tensed and the steering wheel creaked as he grabbed on so hard his arm was shaking.

Wetting his own lips, Damian couldn't stop the words from rising up his throat and exposing him for the snoop he was. "You're about to cum."

Dick's whine was unexpected, as were the few quick gasping breaths that came afterward. The roll of his hips was more than expected, as was the absurd tent of his erection standing out from his body while Dick kept it all tensed up, on the edge, ready to lose it but not letting it happen quite yet. 

Sliding his foot down, Damian let his hand drag down to rest on his own bulge, squeezing lightly as he watched the tremble wrack Dick's body, watched him tensing in preparation. He gave himself one slow stroke through his jeans and he expected it when Dick jerked the car onto the side of the road, gravel crunching under the tires, the brakes slamming to a stop, and then he was fumbling with his seat belt, desperate and clearly upset. 

Reaching over, Damian released the belt for him, half expecting him to bolt from the car. He waited on it, fingers on the buckle release, soaking in the proximity to Dick's body for whatever it was worth.

Dick's head hit the headrest hard, his hands rubbing over his thighs roughly a half dozen times before they gripped the edge of the fabric over his left leg, held on tight as his length flexed again. His breathing was rapid, his entire body clearly tugged in a very singular direction, and Damian contented himself with rubbing at his own cock, just watching Grayson's pent up display.

"Guys do this... right?" The words were so quiet, so _pitiful_ , and Damian almost clucked his tongue at him. 

Sure, guys did this _in porn_ and Damian supposed when there was lots of repression, there might be an occasional session between friends that went a little further than it should have for just two boys exploring themselves. But the truth was, _this_ wasn't heading in any direction that was usual. Still... it was what Dick needed to hear and Damian had never been anything if not indulgent of it. 

"Sure. It happens." A little omission of truth. It happens _in porn_. Dick didn't need to hear the unspoken part of the statement.

"I need to..."

Damian wet his lips, kept his eyes on Grayson's cock, on the newest flood of precum wetting his shorts. 

"I know you do." And then, when he didn't move right away, "Go ahead."

Dick sucked in an excited breath and a second later, he was tugging the leg of his shorts up higher, arching to get it up near his hip, exposing his full length to Damian's gaze. His hand wrapped around his cock and he moaned, louder than Damian had ever expected Dick to be, and then he was stroking, quick and desperate, his hips rolling against his hand, the seat protesting as he sucked in breath after breath, moaned and whimpered like he had nothing to lose. "So hard!"

Damian gave him long enough to get closer to the point of no return and then lowered his zipper, shifted his briefs out of the way and took his own cock in hand, stroking in time with Grayson, his balls tight already from simply living his own dream. He'd wanted to watch Dick masturbate since he'd been a thirteen year old boy with eyes only for Grayson. He'd been actually thinking about doing it since he'd been fifteen and pinned to the mat under his bodyweight, his own erection trapped against the mat, embarrassed but needy in a way he'd not expected. He'd fought off the desires since he turned eighteen and told himself Grayson was going to live in the damn closet for the rest of his life and there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

But now, like this, he could pretend if only for a moment. Pretend he had everything within his grasp and pretend if he asked, Grayson would let him lean over the console and suck his cock into his mouth, let him blow him like his life depended on it, and let him swallow him down. His own moan freed itself into the air, his hips thrusting up against his hand, and finally he felt Dick's gaze on him, watched as he tensed and arched, his hand going still and his cock straining, trembling and then starting to twitch. Cum spurted across the steering wheel, all over Grayson's thigh, the next two squirts of it right up on the console, and the rest paining his knuckles white. 

"Oh Gods, yes," Damian breathed out, his hand moving quicker. With his free hand, he unbuttoned and then shoved his hand down in his briefs, cupping his balls and then pushing one finger back behind them to rub against his hole. He let out a sharp little sound of arousal, his hips jumping, his gaze sliding up to study Grayson as he watched him. He found raw lust, a desire so blatant it was impossible to escape, and just behind it the usual fear, set on the back burner for later, only a dull simmer now, but sure to be a rolling boil later. 

Taking his chances, Damian breathed out, "Fuck... kiss me. Gods... please."

The seat creaked and then Dick was there, leaning over the console and their lips were tentatively touching, only the barest hint at first, then more, the pressure increasing as Damian jerked off faster, as his hand became frantic over his length. He was ramping up too fast, knew it wouldn't happen like this, that he'd be left dry and needy, but he couldn’t stop his hand, couldn't fight the quiver in his belly that screamed he was so close to getting what he wanted.

" _Grayson_." He whispered Dick's name against his lips, heard the answering moan, and then Dick's tongue was in his mouth and the fire between them wasn't just in Damian's head anymore. It mounted around them, consumed and whispered dangerous thoughts in his ear, breathed between them and swelled until Damian let go of his own cock to link his hand with Grayson's cum-slicked fingers. He didn't force the issue, but he led his hand to hover over where he wanted it, whispered the word, "Please," against his lips and when the touch came, it was like fire.

Damian's hips jerked and he shouted against Grayson's mouth, shoved his tongue into the foray and took as much as he received, let himself be greedy about it. Between every kiss, he wrote a confession on the air, gasped out the words he'd always longed to say. Confessions of how long he'd wanted this, whispered gasps of how many times he'd gotten off thinking about Grayson's cock, how he was so happy he'd seen it now, that he only wished he could have gotten him off and that maybe _next time_ he could suck him off, show him what amazing head was like.

It wasn't a surprise when Dick pulled back from him, all wide eyes and trembling fear in their depths. What was a surprise was Dick settling in his seat and then shoving it back away from the steering wheel and motioning Damian toward him. 

"Need this."

Damian didn't hesitate, scrambled his way out of his seat belt and over the console in a matter of seconds. 

Dick maneuvered them until he could pull down his shorts and had shoved Damian's jeans and briefs down under the swell of his ass. His hands grasped Damian's hips and yanked him into place, their cocks pushed up between them. Damian curled one arm around Grayson's shoulders, used his leverage on the seat with the other and started to rock his hips, sliding his cock alongside Dick's. He let himself realize what he was doing and with who, allowed his thoughts to get caught up in the moment and to think of nothing else other than this beautiful thing that was happening. He caught Dick's lips with his own again and when Dick's hands started to help guide his movements, he gave a pleasant moan in response. 

Dick gasped under him, hips rolling up and then he was making the most delightful sounds and Damian couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop thrusting against him like the world would end if he stopped moving. The seat was protesting but he couldn't bring himself to care, to slow down, or stop. His balls ached and he _needed_ for the first time in his life. It was desperate and unyielding, and he rutted Dick hard in the throes of his driving, aching want. Trembling, he shoved his face against Dick's shoulder and shouted as he started to cum, feeling every jet of it like it was wracking his entire nervous system, jerking his whole body with it every time he spurted against Grayson's dick. 

"You're cumming... oh. My. _God_ , you're cumming." Dick's hands kneaded his ass, rocked Damian against him, and Damian thrived in it, reveled until he couldn't breathe, until he was shaking from the overload of pleasure and then Dick was straining under him and his cock was throbbing against Damian's hip, wet warmth shooting over his flushed skin, marking him with Grayson's second orgasm, and he crushed himself against him, desperate to get everything he could before this precious bubble popped, leaving them both on the other side of whatever delirium this was.

They sat there for what felt like forever, panting in the darkness of the car, Grayson just lightly holding Damian's hips and Damian still pressed against him as much as he could manage, trying to regulate his breathing to something normal.

Dick shivered under him. "You wanted this?"

Damian shifted enough to rest his cheek on Dick's shoulder and gave a little nod. "Yes."

"How long?"

" _Years_." He turned just enough to press a kiss to Grayson's skin and then nuzzled the spot right after. 

Just when he thought he wouldn't get anything else out of him, Grayson breathed out, "This past year... I just – " he shook his head and Damian heard him swallow, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Heat pooled low in Damian's gut and he bit at the inside of his cheeks to keep himself grounded. "Do you regret it?"

Dick shook his head just the slightest. "No. I don't feel like I coerced you or anything. You wanted it."

"Is that all you've been worried about? Forcing someone? Forcing me?"

Dick gave a little nod, his clean hand coming up to push through Damian's hair, gentle and soothing. "Mostly..." he sounded choked up, uncertain even in only one word. "There's a reason."

Damian didn't press, understood it wasn't the time. All the same, he pressed his nose up under Dick's jaw and then moved to kiss there, teeth grazing along his jawline and then resting them cheek-to-cheek. "Would you like me to start things where I would like them for a while?"

He heard the intake of breath, felt the shift of Dick's hips, and then the quiet gasp of, "Yes," against his ear.

With a little smirk, Damian reached over and opened the door, stepping out onto the gravel and hitching up his pants. He turned away from any traffic that might appear and stepped enough away from the car to take a quick piss. 

He'd just finished when Dick's hand slid over his abdomen, rubbed there and then he felt warm lips on his neck. Dick's hands slid down and helped shake him off and tuck him back into his pants, zipping and buttoning them even as he started to kiss him like he wanted more. Damian closed his eyes and felt the slide of years of repression, the desperate way Dick's body was bound and determined to get what he needed from this in case he changed his mind again, and he understood that more than he wanted to.

Turning into the kiss, he let Dick lap at his mouth, allowed the frantic plunge of his tongue and the startled little sound Dick made as his body overly excited itself. He felt him fumbling his shorts out of the way and then with the buck of his hips – even with Dick's hand between them – and he knew he was cumming again, that he'd set himself off so hard it had been a shove over the edge.

Licking his lips, Damian shifted to bite Dick's lower one, dragging it between his teeth and then releasing as he stepped away and leaned against the car. He gestured. "Take a piss, it'll help."

Dick stood there, flushed and looking completely unfocused, but he still paid attention to him, turning away a little. A few seconds passed and then he let out a surprised little sound as Damian heard the splash of his piss on the ground. He watched as most of the edged desperation slid out of Dick's form the longer he pissed until he was finally at ease as he tucked himself back into his shorts and moved back to the car. He watched Dick wash his hands with a bottle of water and he smirked to himself thinking about Dick's cum drying on his hip and his hand and how he didn't want that to get washed off at all. 

Dick gestured toward the driver's seat and then headed around the car toward the passenger side. "I don't think I should be driving right now given I'm not entirely sure how I'm standing."

Damian huffed out a laugh, stepping around the puddle on the ground and sliding into the car. He adjusted the seat and the mirror and finally shut the door and buckled up, glancing over to make sure Grayson had done the same before pulling back out onto the road.

He let the silence befriend them, understood that while they'd need to talk about it, now wasn't the time if he wanted Dick to feel like everything was fine. They retreated into their respective silences and after a while, Damian heard Dick's breathing soften out, knew he'd fallen asleep, and he found himself contented to simply exist in the same space. 

It would happen again and he'd be the one to carry them over into their second experience with one another. He understood that, in a fundamental sort of way, knew it like he knew his very own breath. This was fragile, at best, but it was _something_ and that was all that truly mattered.


End file.
